Jabberwocky, Jabberwocka
by Mi-tan
Summary: Estaba escrito que llegado cierto día, el joven héroe sería capaz de empuñar el Gladio Vorpal, se adentraría sólo y sin temor en el bosque Turgal y daría muerte al Jabberwock de una vez por todas, y este al fin pagaría por sus pecados... "¡Cuidate del Galimatazo, hijo mío! ¡Guárdate de los dientes que trituran y de las zarpas que desgarran!..." / AU Main. ElliotxLeo
1. Prólogo - Nacido de la tinta

_Brillaba, brumeando negro, el sol;_

_agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones_

_banerrando por las váparas lejanas;_

_mimosos se fruncían los borogobios_

_mientras el momio rantas murgiflaba._

Arrastraba los pies entre la hierba, cansado y casi tropezando. El Sol brillaba con fuerza pero las oscuras ramas que lo rodeaban apenas dejaban pasar unos tenues rayos a los que ya siquiera prestaba atención. La oscuridad del lugar lo absorbía a la par que lo llenaba de incertidumbre y temor, pero no se había dado la vuelta en un solo momento, ni una sola mirada atrás hacia las pisadas borrosas que marcaban su marcha. Siguió caminando, mientras el Sol se volvía negro…

_¡Cuidate del Galimatazo, hijo mío!_

_¡Guárdate de los dientes que trituran_

_Y de las zarpas que desgarran!_

_¡Cuidate del pájaro Jubo-Jubo y_

_que no te agarre el frumioso Zamarrajo!_

La mano sobre su pecho, agarrando los despojos de su camisa que aun goteaba rojo donde unas garras habían hundido la carne. Pero ya no sentía escozor alguno ni permitía que ningún quejido escapara de sus labios, tan sólo apretaba la herida con la esperanza de que la sangre dejara de brotar, que le dejase tiempo suficiente para terminar su viaje, al menos…

_Valiente empuñó el gladio vorpal;_

_a la hueste manzona acometió sin descanso;_

_luego, reposóse bajo el árbol del Tántamo_

_y quedóse sesudo contemplando..._

Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, se dejó caer en él sin fuerzas más que para continuar sujetando el filo cristalino que sostenía en su puño cerrado. El Sol negro ya no otorgaba luz alguna, pero sin embargo tampoco oscurecía el lugar, simplemente lo llenaba de una calma inhumana, como si aquel lugar no perteneciese más que al mismo vacío, la nada. Se arrastró hasta descansar su cansado cuerpo sobre el robusto tronco de un árbol negro, el cual podría haber jurado era más alto que mil hombres. Dirigió su mirada al filo del Gladio Vorpal, cuyo cristal parecía emitir luz propia, y cerró los ojos un momento, parándose a llenar los pulmones con el poco aire que le dejaban sus fuerzas. Y entonces, al abrirlos, fue que vio la sombra que apagó la luz del cristal en su mano, la sombra de las alas enormes que aparecieron sobre la copa negra de aquel árbol, las alas que entonces se precipitaron sobre él…

* * *

Y de repente, una pila de libros cayó sobre él.

-Vaya, no me digas que el ratón se ha vuelto a colar entre mis libros…

El niño soltó un quejido lastimoso al ver como el hombre ante él lo miraba con una sonrisa entre burlesca y de reprimenda. Saltó de su sitio en el suelo entre todos esos libros, aun sujetando firmemente el que se había apoderado de él durante horas, y con un pequeño traspiés corrió hacia la puerta de la vieja tienda de libros, no sin dificultad saltando sobre decenas de libros amontonados en el lugar. Pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerró justo delante de sus narices haciendo sonar la tintineante campanilla de plata que colgaba sobre ella. El hombre se acercó a él con sonrisa socarrona, la cual agregaba un toque algo espeluznante a su tez y cabello albino, haciendo estremecer al niño con el susurro de la capa roja que colgaba de forma descuidada sobre sus hombros, rozando contra el suelo alfombrado de forma extravagante.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir que nadie salga de mi tienda con un libro que no ha pagado previamente. –Alzó una mano enguantada en blanco hacia él sin cambiar su sonrisa. Su voz era profunda y suave a la vez, y aunque no sonaba amenazante llenaba de nerviosismo al pequeño lector, que sin más opción tuvo que devolver el libro que con tanto cuidado portaba. En cuanto el tomo encuadernado en piel azul tocó la mano de su propietario la campanilla plateada volvió a sonar, y una leve brisa entró en la tienda por la puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta. El niño salió corriendo por ella sin volver a dirigir la vista a aquel lugar y al individuo en su interior, perdiéndose en las calles de ladrillos teñidos de hollín.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse acompañada de su suave tintineo, y el librero se dirigió hacia el interior de la tienda mientras posaba la vista sobre la encuadernación del libro, seguía sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Cuan gran historia, llena de la búsqueda del valor y el honor, pero también tragedia…me pregunto cuál de todas las cosas habrá despertado la curiosidad de una mente tan joven, y por qué razón se ha convertido en algo tan valioso para él…

Sin dificultad encontró el hueco vacío en la estantería, y una vez el libro extraviado había vuelto a su lugar el hombre caminó despacio hasta la trastienda, sujetando la tela carmesí que lo cubría. Todo el lugar estaba repleto de libros cual laberinto pero él se desplazaba sin problemas entre las murallas de tomos, más nuevos, más viejos, de diferente grosor y encuadernación, sintiéndose tan a gusto entre ellos como ellos en ese lugar; él era el guardián de todos ellos, y los libros lo eran de él.

Cuando llegó a su destino, un gran escritorio de madera oscura y brillante oculto tras unas altas columnas de libros desgastados por el uso, abrió uno de los cajones para sacar un par de pliegos de papel blanco impoluto, al igual que un pequeño tintero que contenía un líquido morado oscuro y una pluma de brillante negro. Se acomodó en el lugar y sin dilación, hundió la pluma en el líquido oscuro y comenzó a deslizarla por la superficie perlada, con caligrafía impecable.

_Mi querido lector, posiblemente seas testigo de una historia que está por comenzar pero me temo que no puedo prometerte nada por el momento. Esta historia podría convertirse en una de las más memorables, la más feliz y victoriosa, o podría convertirse en la más triste y patética de todas. Sin embargo, mi fiel lector, te invito a que acompañes a los que serán los protagonistas durante su viaje, porque quien sabe, quizás de ellos aprendas que un simple personaje puede llegar a convertirse en el autor de su propia historia._

_Pero brumeaba ya negro el sol_

_agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones_

_banerrando por las váparas lejanas,_

_mimosos se fruncian los borogobios_

_mientras el momio rantas necrofaba..._

* * *

Ay, me he puesto muy nerviosa al terminar de escribir -Se abraza a si misma en un rincón y llora-

Bueno, bueno, siento haber dejado esta pequeña introducción para el final, ¡pero tenía que hacerlo así!

Este fic surgió como una idea para un regalo para mi querida novia, que siempre consigue que haga todo lo que me pide -Sigh- Pero, a medida que iba formando la historia y acumulando ideas me ha gustado e ilusionado tanto que...bueno, vamos a probar a hacer una historia larga, mi primera historia larga y uno de mis primeros fanfics, cabe decir.

Como podréis haber notado ya, este fanfic tratará un AU basado en el poema del Jabberwocky (O Galimatazo en su traducción al castellano) y se centrará en los personajes de Elliot y Leo de Pandora Hearts (Si, relación romántica, pero aun tengo que calcular el rating de este fanfic a medida que avance en él.) además de otras parejas que iré desvelando poco a poco. No tengo intención de desvelar ningún spoiler del manga original...pero si que ayudará el estar al día con él por la aparición de ciertos personajes, y en todo caso me encargaría de avisar de spoiler o algún tipo de advertencia al comienzo de cada capítulo, por lo que no tenéis que preocuparos~

Siento mucho deciros que en en este pequeño prólogo no puedo decir mucho de la historia que está por venir, pero supongo que podéis haceros una idea de la identidad del misterioso caballero del Gladio Vorpal, ¿verdad? A medida que avance me encargaré de introducir no sólo elementos del poema del Jabberwock, si no de otros de la obra completa de nuestro querido Lewis Carroll y por supuesto del manga original de Mochizuki, por lo que espero que os guste tanto la idea de adaptar todos estos detalles mientras los leeis tanto como a mi escribiéndolos~ Planeo subir el primer capítulo de la historia para el día 17 de Julio -Regalo de cumpleaños cof- así que desde ya os doy las gracias por leerme y paciencia~

Todo tipo de comentarios que me ayuden en la historia son bienvenidos 3 hasta la proxima~


	2. Cap 1 - Destino

Total oscuridad y silencio en la habitación, una leve brisa entraba por el ventanal abierto, que dejaba ver una brillante luna en el cielo estrellado. De repente, unos pequeños pies hicieron eco sobre la madera del suelo del lugar, y entonces, una luz se encendió.

Las blancas paredes se encendieron a la luz de la pequeña llama que danzaba en un rincón de la habitación, que a la vez hacía aparecer sombras sobre ellas que se movían sinuosamente. Era una gran habitación digna de un príncipe, por supuesto, y en ella había todo lo que un príncipe podría desear. Detalles lujosos por doquier la adornaban, las sábanas relucían ante la llama por sus bordados de oro, al igual que los demás detalles dorados que marcaban cada objeto de la habitación. Sin embargo, el pequeño príncipe no les prestaba atención aquella noche cuando sigilosamente salió de entre sus sábanas doradas, se acercó a las puertas de su brillante armario y sacó de él una pequeña vela y varios libros, que ahora lo acompañaban en su cama.

Y es que al príncipe le gustaba leer más que todos aquellos detalles dorados, puesto que a pesar de su corta edad tenía demasiadas preguntas que necesitaba responder, tantas como la imaginación de un niño pueda albergar. "La curiosidad mató al gato" era lo que siempre le decían, no comprendía por qué era tan difícil recibir respuesta a sus preguntas, y es que "un príncipe debe atender asuntos más importantes, debe aprender y educarse como lo que es y en lo que se convertirá" como sus mayores decían, ay, pero era demasiado aburrido tocar el piano durante todo el día, pasar las horas con diferentes profesores, a cada cual más recio…por eso, sólo cuando sus mayores se lo permitían o simplemente lo ignoraban, se escabullía en la gran biblioteca del castillo y se paseaba entre las altísimas estanterías llenas de libros, había tantos de ellos en aquel lugar que juraría que nadie en toda su vida podría leerlos todos, pero aun así, él quería intentarlo.

Como una de muchas noches, rescató los tomos que guardaba en su escondite y se dirigió a su cama, acomodado entre las almohadas de plumas, mientras con gran curiosidad paseaba su mirada por las páginas de todos aquellos libros de los cuales nadie le hablaba ni respondían a sus preguntas. Las primeras veces le fue difícil leer en medio de la noche, creía que aquellas sombras danzantes de su habitación se abalanzarían sobre él en medio de un despiste mientras pasaba una de las páginas amarillentas de su libro, pero poco a poco se convenció a si mismo de que no eran más que sombras y que ningún ser de la noche como aquellos que habitaban las historias que leía le atacaría en un descuido durante su lectura, él era un príncipe valiente y por supuesto aquello no iba a asustarle. Pero entonces, justo cuando pensaba que aquella sería una noche como todas las demás, empezó a sentirse cansado a pesar de que ansiaba seguir leyendo más que nada y no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo mientras se frotaba uno de los ojos con la mano. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó, oyó las pisadas que se acercaban hasta su habitación en medio de la oscuridad fuera de su habitación, pisadas que al principio creyó ser producto de su cansancio pero que antes de darse cuenta sintió que estaban a punto de abrir la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró en su pequeño pecho recordando de nuevo aquellas criaturas que tanto se había esforzado en olvidar, apenas acertó a hacer más que esconder el libro que sostenía en el regazo bajo la almohada, puesto que justo en ese instante escuchó como la puerta empezaba a abrirse sigilosamente. Se escondió raudo bajo sus sábanas, apretando el puño en el borde de ellas y rezando porque aquello que había entrado en su habitación, fuese lo que fuese, ignorase la llama que aun danzaba sobre su mesa al lado de la cama y la temblorosa respiración del pequeño cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo las sábanas. Esperó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, y cuando todo parecía ya en calma…atacó.

-¡No! ¡Para, para, para! –El pequeño revoltijo de nervios salió de su escondite pataleando y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos a causa del susto repentino y las cosquillas que empezaron a hacerle unas manos acechantes sobre las sábanas. Junto a él se oía la risa suave de una mujer de largos cabellos rubios que se había sentado a la orilla de la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a salir del enredo de sábanas.

-¿Otra vez despierto? ¿No te he dicho que para convertirse en un gran guerrero hay que descansar? –La mujer lo regañó con tono divertido mientras recogía los libros que el pequeño había dejado esparcidos sobre la cama y los ponía sobre su regazo.

-Pero madre, ¡yo ya soy un guerrero! Y además estaba a punto de irme a dormir… -El niño la miró con desaprobación inflando los mofletes, sus ojos aun llorosos brillaban por la luz de la vela dejando ver un brillo azulado. La mujer no dejó de sonreírle mientras le acarició la cabeza, revolviendo el fino cabello rubio del niño, alborotándolo aún más. El pequeño no pudo evitar acercarse al calor de su madre al sentir el contacto, acurrucándose en su regazo y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho dejando en él un pequeño susurro de "me has asustado", haciendo que su madre le diese un abrazo tranquilizador.

-Entonces, ya va siendo hora de que le héroe asustadizo se vaya a dormir antes de que más monstruos vengan a atacarle.- Recibiendo un puchero en respuesta de su hijo, la reina alisó las arrugas de la cama para volver a arropar al niño, que se metió entre sus sábanas pensativo. Su madre se levantó de la cama y dejó los libros sobre la mesa justo a la vela, que ya estaba bastante consumida. Justo cuando se agachó para soplarla fue detenida por la voz del pequeño, que la miraba acurrucado en su almohada con ojos de sueño.- Madre… ¿qué es el Jabberwock? –La reina miró a su hijo con curiosidad, mientras volvía a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Has estado leyendo sobre el Jabberwock, entonces? –El niño asintió, mientras era acariciado en su mejilla.- El Jabberwock…es una bestia legendaria, como un dragón, que vive en el bosque Turgal, en una gran isla al Norte de aquí.

-¿En el Lago de Cristal? –El niño respondió sorprendido, abriendo los ojos, mientras su madre asentía en respuesta.

-Así es…se dice que hace muchos, muchos años, el Jabberwock devastó esta tierra con su poder…pero entonces, los cuatro grandes primeros reyes se unieron para encerrarlo en lo más profundo del bosque Turgal, dejándolo con vida a cambio de que este jurase no volver a perturbar la paz de los cuatro reinos nunca más. –La mujer se enderezó con voz solemne, narrando las palabras que contaban los cuentos desde hace generaciones.- El Jabberwock forjó una espada de cristal con su fuego, el Gladio Vorpal, y la entregó a los cuatro reyes como prueba de su promesa, puesto que aquella espada es tan poderosa que cualquiera digno de ella sería capaz de derrotar a cualquier oponente, incluido el mismo Jabberwock.

El niño miraba a su madre boquiabierto, imaginando cuan terrible debía de ser aquella criatura si hicieron falta cuatro ejércitos para derrocarla.- Pero madre, ese lugar está muy cerca, ¿qué hacemos si el monstruo despierta un día? – El príncipe miró con miedo a su madre, abrazándose con fuerza a su mano para no dejarla ir, mientras ella tan sólo rio.

- Elliot, esa historia es tan sólo un cuento de hace siglos, nadie nunca ha visto a esa bestia ni a ese Gladio Vorpal. A veces la historia necesita una explicación para ciertas cosas, nadie sabe de verdad si fue así como se fundaron nuestros reinos.- La reina se acercó al niño y besó su frente, para luego rozar su nariz con la propia durante un momento, tranquilizándolo.- Además, yo te protegería de cualquier bestia que apareciese.

Como si aquel beso lo hubiese tocado con un toque mágico de sueño, volvió a sentir como sus parpados pesaban mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre su almohada. Soltó el abrazo de su madre a regañadientes, queriendo volver a los tiempos en los que aun podía dormir con ella, y se resignó a dormir mientras seguía con mirada soñolienta largo cabello de su madre, que brilló hasta el último momento en el que la vela se apagó. La habitación volvió a llenarse de oscuridad, pero aun atisbó a ver la sonrisa de su madre cuando esta se despidió de él y salió por la puerta por donde había entrado, deslizando el picaporte con suavidad y dejando al pequeño en el completo silencio, tan sólo con la luz de la luna y el sonido del viento entrando por la ventana. Se acurrucó en su cama, mirando a través de ella intentando luchar contra el cansancio, imaginando que unas alas enormes tapando la luna al volar delante de ella, imaginando bestias aterradoras en las calles de la ciudad, e imaginando caballeros portando espadas cristalinas que luchaban contra ellas…

* * *

Unos rayos de luz empezaron a colarse entre las cortinas de los ventanales, los cuales se entre abrieron dejando paso a la brisa de las primeras horas de la mañana. Pestañeó levemente cuando al abrir los ojos se topó de golpe con la habitación iluminada, las paredes blancas llenas de luz. Se incorporó un poco sobre su cama, pero al recordar el día en el que se encontraba se dejó caer de nuevo, sin ánimos para levantarse. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas bajo su cuerpo ya que la noche anterior ni siquiera había desecho la cama, incluso seguía con parte de su ropa habitual puesta aunque desordenada, llevando una camisa blanca mal abrochada que dejaba su cuello al descubierto y resaltaba su torso con cada arruga. Se llevó una mano sobre sus ojos, como si la luz de la mañana lo molestase, haciendo una mueca de cansancio tan sólo de pensar en levantarse, cosa que terminó haciendo varios segundos después con resignación.

La habitación, blanca y llena de detalles dorados, se encontraba abarrotada de libros y mapas llenos de anotaciones, la mayoría de ellos amontonados sobre las mesas y el escritorio de la habitación mientras que otros habían caído al suelo a causa de haber sido dejados en su lugar con prisa y de forma descuidada. Sus botas y su capa habían sido dejadas de cualquier manera la noche anterior y ahora estaban tiradas por el suelo junto a una silla, aunque poco le importó en cuanto reparó en ello. Estaba aún sentado en el borde de su cama, pensativo, hasta que se decidió por empezar el día por fin mientras dejaba atrás un suspiro.

Podía asegurar por la intensidad de aquellos rayos de Sol que no hacía mucho que había amanecido y agradeció haber dejado el gran ventanal abierto la noche anterior, puesto que le esperaba un día muy largo y lo mejor era empezar a actuar antes de que los demás habitantes del castillo despertasen, a pesar de que algo le decía que no tendría la suerte de estar sólo aquella mañana. Llegó hasta su armario de un par de zancadas para coger una muda de ropa y acto seguido se dirigió hasta el interior de su aseo a la vez que empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa, la cual apenas pendía de un par de botones, y la dejó caer sin mucho cuidado en un rincón del lugar, dejando al descubierto su delgado pero bien formado torso. No se entretuvo demasiado en arreglarse en aquel momento, tan sólo se detuvo a lavarse la cara para que el agua terminase de despertarle, con la esperanza de que esta borrase algunas marcas del cansancio que habían calado en su rostro, tal y como pudo comprobar al mirarse al espejo. Unos grandes hoyuelos habían hecho mella bajo sus ojos azules, tenía el pelo mucho más descuidado que de costumbre y de por sí apenas tenía fuerzas ni ganas para ver su reflejo.

Decían de él que era el joven más apuesto de todo el reino de Leandros, no sólo era atractivo para las mujeres y lo cierto es que no era para menos. No sólo era apuesto, decían, si no que su destreza y capacidades lo hacían el futuro rey más capaz en aquel reino desde hacía décadas, todos en aquel lugar y en los reinos vecinos esperaban grandes cosas de él, todos esperaban que él devolviese el esplendor perdido de la familia real a causa de las desgracias acontecidas hace unos años. Pero él, sin embargo, se veía tan insignificante en comparación a todo lo que esperaban que sentía que poco a poco se agotaban sus fuerzas para cumplir con su deber como futuro rey. Especialmente en un día como ese, en el que sentía que el momento en que ocupase su lugar en el otro y cargase con todo su peso estaba a punto de suceder. Y es que no quería admitir que desde hacía días había evitado dormir para aprovechar hasta el último minuto de su vida como simple príncipe, intentado desviar sus pensamientos a cualquier cosa mientras deseaba que el tiempo corriese al menos un poco más lento, que el siguiente amanecer no llegase. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo al verse tan débil en el espejo, tenía que admitirlo.

Se adecentó como bien pudo e intentó dejar en el reflejo del espejo su rostro cansado, era conocido como alguien imparable y especialmente ese día debía serlo más que ningún otro, no podía acudir a su encuentro de esa mañana de esa forma, no se lo perdonaría. Con paso ligero terminó de vestirse, cogió las botas que había dejado tiradas y colgó su capa azul de su hombro para salir por la puerta, dejando atrás una habitación ahora más iluminada por la luz de la mañana.

La familia real de los Nightray era conocida por su grandeza y su orgullo, y de igual forma eso se veía reflejado en la ostentación que había marcado todo lo que los rodeaba desde hacía siglos, y por supuesto su castillo no era para menos. Los grandes pasillo del ala de habitaciones estaban llenos de ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo marmoleo, paredes blancas adornadas con columnas negras y brillantes. La luz entraba a través del cristal de las ventanas sin dificultad alguna, haciendo que las paredes blancas brillasen aún más e iluminasen el corredor por completo. A esas horas de la mañana aquella ala del castillo aún estaba en total silencio, pero aun así se apresuró a salir del lugar con paso ligero, ignorando el eco de sus botas mientras sus pasos atravesaban el lugar.

El resto del castillo no era muy diferente, pero a medida que avanzaba el lugar se cubría de mármol negro y la luz del exterior entraba con mayor dificultad, pero él aligeró a un más el paso mientras bajaba por unas grandes escaleras de caracol que llegaban hasta el gran salón principal del castillo, el cual para su desgracia ya no se encontraba sólo.

El silencio que reinaba en el resto del castillo era roto en aquel lugar por el barullo que los sirvientes hacían con sus pasos yendo de aquí para allá, cargando grandes bandejas del desayuno que se serviría en pocas horas en el ala especial del castillo, además de sirvientas que correteaban por el lugar cargando mudas para camas y utensilios de limpieza, algunas amenazando con tropezar con ellos en sus manos a causa de las prisas que llevaban. Cuando llegó al lugar se paró en seco y se escondió tras la pared que daba paso al gran salón, respirando hondo como si la agitación del lugar lo invadiese a él también. Y es que no le hacía falta siquiera volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el centro del lugar para reconocer a la persona que dirigía todo aquel barullo con una voz que a pesar de no ser estridente hacía estremecer con cada orden.

-¡Los invitados de honor llegarán en breve y todo debe de estar listo para comenzar los preparativos de mañana, y no olvidéis el desayuno y preparar las habitaciones para el resto de invitados! ¡Y el salón de ceremonias! – A cada orden que daba la joven, los sirvientes soltaban un suspiro y aligeraban el paso sin atreverse si quiera a cruzar la mirada con la de ella. La joven tenía el cabello ondulado y corto de color oscuro, bastante poco arreglado para lo acostumbrado en las mujeres de su edad al igual que su vestimenta, que consistía en unos pantalones y una chaqueta de cola larga con pocos adornos que parecía más bien un uniforme militar, que irónicamente iban acorde a la perfección con aquella situación.

Aunque la escena podría parecer cómica vista desde su lugar escondido aún tras la columna a pies de la escalera, el saber la razón de todo ese ajetreo le alejaba de cualquier pensamiento optimista. Antes de darse cuenta el zapateo impaciente de la joven se había transformado en unos pasos presurosos que se dirigían en su dirección, haciendo eco cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban. Pegó la espalda completamente a la piedra de la columna y se escondió en el hueco entre la columna y la pared, aguantando la respiración incluso cuando la joven pasó junto a él con paso ligero y claro nerviosismo. Salió de su escondite en cuanto escuchó los pasos alejarse por el pasillo, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que la chica se dirigía al ala de los aposentos, un minuto más tarde y no lo habría contado. Sin pensárselo mucho más se puso en marcha de nuevo y antes de que alguno de los ajetreados sirvientes pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia, se escabulló por un gran portón en medio de las dos grandes escaleras que llevaban al salón.

Tras esas puertas se encontró en un pequeño vestíbulo interior con grandes ventanales y muchas puertas pequeñas que llevaban a otras zonas del castillo, al atravesar la puerta central del lugar llegó a un pasillo techado al aire libre en medio del enorme jardín interior que era rodeado por los muros de piedra y los torreones del castillo. El Sol empezaba a estar alto en el cielo, por lo que el jardín estaba bastante iluminado a pesar de estar rodeado por los muros. Avanzó a paso ligero por el pasillo adoquinado, el cual iba haciendo un camino rodeando el jardín mientras llevaba a otras zonas del lugar a lo largo de su recorrido. A medida que avanzaba el jardín fue expandiéndose, podría haber llegado a parecer un bosque de no ser las murallas y los torreones del castillo a su alrededor. Cuando el pasillo terminó su recorrido avanzó por el césped adentrándose aún más en el jardín mientras aligeraba el paso, dirigiéndose a un edificio blanco más pequeño algo apartado de los torreones de la muralla del castillo, tan sólo rodeado por algunos árboles que daban sombra a la entrada. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su destino, y a pesar de que iba decidido no pudo evitar aminorar el paso a medida de que se acercaba al edificio.

En aquella zona de los terrenos se respiraba una tranquilidad inusual, estando no muy lejos del resto del castillo apenas se escuchaban pájaros piar u otros sonidos del lugar, incluso el poco viento que se había levantado con la mañana parecía tranquilizarse ahí. Recordaba aun las historias que se contaban entre los habitantes del castillo cuando era un niño, caballeros de la corte que habían batallado en guerras pasadas y que de noche se levantaban de su descanso allí y merodeaban los alrededores del jardín, o antiguos reyes y reinas que creían que aun reinaban allí y paseaban como si nada. Al principio sintió un miedo horrible por ese lugar, pero no tardó en pedirle a su madre o uno de sus hermanos que lo acompañase allí por miedo a que yendo sólo alguno de esos espíritus se le apareciese. Por mucho tiempo dejó de visitar aquel lugar cuando ya nadie pudo acompañarle, pero desde hace unos años y desde que supo a lo que estaba destinado no tuvo más remedio que acostumbrarse a visitarlo, después de todo aquel edificio marmoleo sería su hogar algún día.

Como era habitual en sus visitas, contempló durante unos minutos la pared blanca del pequeño edificio antes de entrar en su interior. El mausoleo de la familia real había sido construido con la caída del primer Gran Rey y tanto por fuera como por dentro la arquitectura recordaba a la del resto del castillo, sin embargo desde siempre en aquel lugar el ambiente se notaba más tranquilo y ligero, dando por ello pie a tantos cuentos entre aquellas murallas.

Construido en piedra blanca y con un techo alto que daba paso a la luz únicamente por un ventanal colocado en lo alto. Los rayos mezclados con las sombras de los pocos árboles que superaban el edificio otorgaban un ambiente de paz en el interior acorde para lo que estaba destinado, la luz reflejaba en una oquedad llena de agua bendita que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, haciendo que esta formase dibujos luminosos en las paredes blancas e iluminando los lugares más oscuros. Entró silenciosamente y cerró tras de sí encajando el portón con cuidado, como con miedo de despertar a los que allí descansaban. Con paso lento avanzó entre las hileras de tumbas que se abrían a su paso, algunas de ellas manchadas por el tiempo y cubiertas por algo de musgo. Se quitó la capa de los hombros y la colgó en uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro alcanzaba a mojar la punta de sus dedos en el agua acumulada en el lugar y luego llevársela a los labios en signo de respeto como siempre hacía. En un par de pasos más se encontró delante de una tumba blanca impoluta bastante grande y adornada de rosas talladas en la piedra, junto a ella se encontraban otras dos más pequeñas pero que conservaban el mismo color. Cuando se detuvo delante de ella se quedó pensativo en silencio durante varios segundos, para luego respirar hondo y arrodillarse cerca de ella.

-Siento haber tardado en volver a visitarte, ojalá hubiese tenido más tiempo para hacerlo.- El joven príncipe llevó sus dedos aun húmedos sobre la superficie de la fría piedra, pasándolos por encima del grabado de las letras junto a las flores talladas. Su tono de voz de suavizó un poco mientras inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, como si de esa forma pudiese ver realmente a la persona delante de él. Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar, sin dejar de mirar la tumba.

- Hoy es un día muy importante, así que por eso he venido, aunque me temo que por poco tiempo.- Hizo otra pequeña pausa, dejando caer el peso en sus rodillas y sentándose en el suelo.- Hoy vendrán los príncipes de Arethusa acompañados por el rey, así que en breve tendré que prepararme para recibirlos. Aun los recuerdas, ¿verdad? Casi he crecido con ellos. –Tras otra pausa su tono se volvió algo más serio y la sonrisa disminuyó, por un momento desvió la mirada pero tras un segundo recuperó la vista al frente.- ¿Te acuerdas de la princesa? Era aún muy pequeña cuando te fuiste, sé que nunca te he hablado mucho de ella…

Aquella vez sintió que por un segundo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y lo dejaba sin aliento, dificultándole pronunciar aquellas palabras. Tras varios segundos en silencio continuó, había llevado sus manos sobre sus rodillas y estaban entrelazadas entre sí, apretando levemente la tela del pantalón.

-Mañana me casaré con ella. Ahora se ha convertido en toda una mujer y te aseguro que será una gran reina…-A pesar de que intentó recordar todas las palabras que quería decir y que había estado repitiendo en su cabeza sin parar desde que salió de su habitación, volvió a sentir que las fuerzas le faltaban y sólo era capaz de dejar escapar un suspiro pesado entre sus labios. Su mirada se había tornado triste mientras seguía mirando la superficie de la piedra, la cual servía de lienzo para los dibujos que hacía el reflejo tintineante de la luz de la mañana sobre el agua.

Permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, tan sólo contemplando los reflejos del agua en la piedra con ojos cansados. Tiempo después notó como el silencio era interrumpido por unos pasos que le eran familiares y que rato antes había escuchado con impaciencia zapatear sobre el vestíbulo del castillo, ahora se acercaban a él con mucha más tranquilidad pero sin pausa. No tuvo que pararse a girar a su espalda cuando una voz sonó tras él confirmándole sus sospechas.

-Debería haber sabido antes que estabas aquí, no sé por qué no me sorprende.-La voz de la chica aún mantenía el tono firme de antes, y a pesar de que se podía escuchar un deje de impaciencia, en aquel lugar sonaba de forma mucho más melodiosa.

-_Sabías_ que iba a venir, Vanessa. –El príncipe en cambio había transformado su voz tenue en una mucho más firme, que sin embargo no dejaba entre ver apenas ningún tipo de emoción. Mientras hablaba había empezado a incorporarse en su lugar, no sin antes arrodillarse inclinando la cabeza a modo de rezo para luego ponerse en pie.

-Elliot – La chica imitó su tono de firmeza, remarcando su nombre para devolverle el toque de atención – El Rey y los príncipes acaban de llegar, acabo de venir de recibirlos en tu lugar.- Seguía al chico con la mirada y el ceño medio fruncido, cruzando los brazos en su actitud inconsciente de diligencia.

-Hermana, deja de preocuparte tanto.- Al darse la vuelta y mirarla finalmente intentó encararla con la mejor actitud que pudo, mientras se acercaba a ella volviendo a ponerse su capa azul marino sobre los hombros.- No iba a tardar mucho más en volver, y sabes que nunca fallo con mis tareas.-La chica continuó mirándolo mientras se acercaba, teniendo que alzar bastante la cabeza a causa de la altura que el más joven le sobrepasaba.

Al pasar por su lado el chico le dedicó una leve sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarla, sabía de sobra lo crispados que solían estar los nervios de su hermana y como lo pagaba con todos, especialmente si de preparar acontecimientos se trataba. Tenía la intención de salir de allí directamente sin continuar más esa conversación, ya no se encontraba cómodo en ese lugar, pero antes de dejar atrás a la chica esta lo agarró del brazo con un pequeño tirón, indicándole que se volviese a mirarla. Cuando el príncipe se dio la vuelta se encontró con una expresión en la cara de la chica totalmente distinta, irónicamente la misma expresión que él había mantenido durante toda la mañana en ese lugar, con los mismos ojos azules destellando con ese deje de tristeza. La chica alzó ambas manos hasta el rostro de su hermano menor para tomarlo entre ellas antes de que este tuviese tiempo de sorprenderse, intercambiando miradas durante varios segundos.

-Elliot, no quiero que te martirices.-Acarició la mejilla del chico con el pulgar de forma maternal, con un suave tono de voz que le era irreconocible.- Podrás con esto y sabes que madre estaría orgullosa de ti, no tienes que rendirle cuentas.

El chico se quedó callado varios segundos mirándola con la mirada perdida, cuando habló parecía perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.- Yo no soy quien intenta ocupar su lugar, eres tú la que no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie por algo que no te corresponde.

La chica volvió a fruncir el ceño con preocupación, sintiéndose algo dolida. Intentó replicarle tras varios segundos de silencio, pero su hermano la interrumpió al darse cuenta de su reacción, algo arrepentido. Posó una de sus manos sobre la de ella mientras aun las mantenía sobre sus mejillas al ver que la chica intentó zafarse de su cercanía, suavizando de nuevo su tono de voz.- Lo siento…es solo que estoy un poco cansado.

La chica suspiró pesadamente, suavizando también su mirada poco a poco hasta que lo dejó ir, dirigiéndose también hacia la puerta del lugar y recuperando su tono militar mientras su hermano la seguía con la mirada.- El rey ha ido a hablar con nuestro padre así que supongo que deben de seguir juntos en estos momentos, pero la princesa ya ha empezado con sus preparativos, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Después de un largo suspiro no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, de nuevo sintiendo aquel cansancio que lo había acompañado desde el principio del día, pero ya había estado huyendo demasiado de lo que tendría que afrontar. Ambos salieron del lugar sin hacer ruido, al igual que cuando entraron, y emprendieron camino de vuelta por el amplio jardín bajo un Sol mucho más alto en el cielo que antes, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando ambos príncipes llegaron a los vestíbulos principales del castillo, el bullicio de sirvientes y guardias de aquella mañana había aumentado el triple. Por todas las alas del castillo los sirvientes seguían cumpliendo con sus tareas de forma apresurada, preparando cada habitación para sus ocupantes y que cada lugar estuviera reluciente y digno para las visitas. Además, cada pasillo comenzó a estar vigilado por varios guardias armados y bien arreglados, cuya presencia era notoria sobre todo en el vestíbulo de entrada principal del castillo, donde se había desplegado una gran alfombra roja para dar la bienvenida a los invitados. Las puertas principales estaban abiertas para dejar paso a los numerosos sirvientes que entraban y salían cargando equipaje proveniente de unos grandes carruajes que podían verse en el jardín de la entrada. Ambos príncipes llegaron a ese lugar algo apresurados, el zapateo presuroso de las botas de la joven volvía a resonar por la estancia a pesar de que el ruido en ella era ahora más evidente. La chica se adelantó a su hermano aligerando más el paso, yendo en dirección a un pequeño cúmulo de sirvientes y de invitados cerca de la entrada. Alzó la voz sin dificultad por encima del bullicio con un tono suavizado mientras llamaba su atención con una disculpa por la tardanza de ambos, haciendo que el cúmulo de personas se dispersase un poco mirando en su dirección. Al príncipe no le hizo demasiada gracia tener que atender invitados desde tan temprano, odiaba la hipocresía que destilaba la nobleza en cada reunión social cada vez que llegaba el turno de socializar entre ellos, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que se encontraba en el centro de aquel bullicio se tranquilizó un poco. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró demasiado en cuanto el invitado se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos príncipes.

Un joven algo más bajo que el príncipe Elliot pero que parecía rondar su misma edad, de cabello corto y rubio brillante a la luz, de grandes ojos verdes y una sonrisa radiante que parecía añadir un toque de alegría a la estancia llena de bullicio y nerviosismo. Vestía con un abrigo negro de detalles verde esmeralda y broches dorados por todo él, un atuendo de la nobleza dispuesto de forma algo descuidada e informal tal como se podía a ver a simple vista. Al girarse a ver a los recién llegados no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa y con unas rápidas zancadas se acercó al joven más alto pasando de largo e ignorando a su hermana, que casi hizo una mueca al ver como el joven invitado corría a gran velocidad y casi derribaba a su hermano con un abrazo lleno de ímpetu. A Elliot sin embargo aquello ni le inmutó, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la efusividad de su amigo.

-¡Oh Dios mio, Elliot!-. El joven se había colgado de su cuello en un abrazo, pero no tardó en descolgarse de él a causa de la altura que los separaba.- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte y ni siquiera vienes a recibirme! Tio, ¡¿es qué no sabes qué día es hoy o qué?!

Hola, Oz, se bienvenido.- Le respondió con tono tajante pero sin demasiada malicia mientras se dejaba manosear y abrazar por su recién llegado amigo, que no paraba de llenarle los oídos de saludos medio infantiles y ruidosos recordándole el grandioso día en el que se encontraban. Suspiró.

Vanessa seguía adelantada y había dado nuevas órdenes a los sirvientes del lugar, en cuanto oyó el bullicio que el joven había empezado a montar se giró a los chicos con una mirada de desaprobación, pero incapaz de quejarse por mantener la cortesía. Entre risas el joven notó la mirada de la chica sin dificultad.

-Mi preciosa Vanessa, no seas así, vas a matar a tu hermano por culpa de tu mal genio antes de que pueda casarse. Además, te saldrán arrugas, sería un desperdicio.- Elliot no pudo evitar reírse para sí cuando el chico aún colgado de su hombro le dedicó una media sonrisa seductora a su hermana, que al contrario de lo que haría cualquier chica bufó frunciendo el ceño aún más, acercándose a ellos amenazadoramente y haciendo sonar el tacón de sus zapatos con fuerza a cada paso que daba. Se paró a escasos pasos de ellos, con los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

-Le recuerdo señor Vessalius que el ser un príncipe y un invitado de honor no le libran de cumplir con sus obligaciones.-Con estas palabras el chico se descolgó del hombro del más alto e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa sin dejar de sonreír, Elliot tan sólo los observaba medio divertido como cada vez que surgía un encontronazo entre ellos.- El desayuno ya está listo para ser servido, así que os aconsejo que vayáis cuanto antes y os apresuréis en prepararos, no son pocas las tareas que os tocan hacer hoy.

La chica desapareció de allí con un último bufido de disgusto seguida de varios sirvientes que aun la seguían para cumplir órdenes, los chicos permanecieron en silencio siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras una esquina. Una carcajada reprimida se les escapó de entre los labios tras una mirada cómplice, una escena bastante típica cuando los dos príncipes se reunían.

Oz Vessalius era el príncipe heredero al trono de Arethusa, reino vecino y miembro de la alianza de los cuatro reinos que dominaban aquel continente. El antiguo rey falleció años atrás dejando huérfanos a sus dos vástagos, por lo que desde entonces el hermano del difunto rey gobierna en espera de que el legítimo heredero se digne a contraer matrimonio y subir al trono, cosa que el chico lleva evitando desde que llegó a la edad adecuada para cumplir con su cargo. Y es que el hermano mayor de los Vessalius, dos años mayor que el propio Elliot aunque pudiese parecer lo contrario por su diferencia de altura y sobre todo su actitud dispar, había heredado en potencia una de las grandes características que habían marcado a la familia real desde sus comienzos con el rey fundador: la familia Vessalius era una familia de antiguos aventureros e inventores, de los más valientes y a la vez los más Don Juanes. No es que el príncipe Oz fuese un desvergonzado y no supiese comportarse, pero sí que tenía por encima de otras labores el mantener al día sus relaciones personales y amorosas con las damas, además de un cierto miedo irracional a comprometerse. Y aun así, cuando intentaron comprometerlo casi muere en el intento de pedirle la mano a la única hija de los Nightray, razón principal por la que él y Vanessa ahora mantenían una relación difícil de definir.

Los chicos fueron acompañados por varios sirvientes hasta el comedor, que ya había sido preparado con desayuno para ambos, por lo que hicieron caso a las palabras de Vanessa y no tardaron en terminar con la comida para luego ser dirigidos al ala de los aposentos reales. Elliot debía preparar cuanto antes su atuendo del día siguiente y practicar por enésima vez las palabras que debería decir bajo juramento durante la ceremonia, con la excepción de que en aquella ocasión debería practicar sólo para mantener la tradición de no ver a la novia el día antes de la boda. Aquello lo llenaba de nerviosismo y preocupación, era una de las razones principales de su malestar de aquella mañana, conocía perfectamente a la chica que iba a convertirse en su esposa y precisamente por eso la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba lo mantenía en una preocupación continua.

Por suerte para él tenía a Oz consigo, que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria al igual que su hermana, y en momentos como aquellos su personalidad alocada lograba mantenerlo entretenido. Durante años y especialmente de pequeños se llevaron como el ratón y el gato a pesar de que eran inseparables, que Elliot fuese tan recto en ocasiones por la educación de su familia y Oz lo contrario a él habían hecho que cada uno llenara la balanza del otro cuando algo les hacía falta. Y a pesar de cuanto lo apreciaba, a veces era incapaz de mantener la calma cuando su amigo se comportaba de manera demasiado infantil.

Ambos chicos estuvieron de aquí para allá hasta más del medio día, acabando exhaustos. En cuanto les fue posible escapar de la mirada acusadora y las órdenes de Vanessa fueron a descansar al cuarto de Elliot, que ya había sido ordenado y arreglado por los sirvientes. Oz fue el primero en entrar y en dejarse caer en la cama del otro sin ningún decoro mientras Elliot simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama algo recostado hacia atrás, dejando soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Se quedó mirando por la ventana abierta tal como hizo al despertar esa mañana, sintiendo como el peso de sus pensamientos volvía a caer sobre él durante ese tiempo de silencio. Al poco, el chico detrás suya se removió en la cama, incapaz de estar quiero durante mucho tiempo.

-En serio, precisamente por estas cosas no me casaré nunca. Cuando antes fui a visitar a mi hermana ella estaba incluso peor que tú, ¿Vanessa no tiene consideración por vosotros o qué? Ahora que vamos a ser familia…-Habló mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, soltando un suspiro algo teatral. Al darse cuenta de que su amigo no contestaba a los pocos segundos se volvió hacia él con tono algo más serio.- Oye Elliot, ahora en serio, ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado distraído todo el día…más distraído que como se estaría el día antes de tu boda, quiero decir.-Remarcó volviendo a un tono más calmado para inducirle confianza.

-¿Cómo está ella? –Tras una pausa se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a Ada? – Se volvió más hacia él antes de sonreír ampliamente y volver a recostarse en la cama.- Tio, está preciosa, más preciosa que nunca, tanto que si no fuera mi hermana yo mismo me casaría con ella mañana.- Y soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción como si aquella hubiese sido la mejor respuesta del mundo.

-Oz, sabes que no me refiero a eso.- El tono de voz de su amigo había llegado a esos que se escuchan sólo en ciertas ocasiones, y aunque no quiso creerlo en un principio aquello le confirmó sus sospechas. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en pocos segundos, se vio obligado a incorporase pero al intentar dirigirle la mirada lo encontró con la cabeza agachada y dándole la espalda. Y lo cierto es que realmente no podía reprimirle por ello.

-Bueno…no voy a mentirte diciendo que está más feliz que nunca. Supongo que…está del único modo en que podría estar, nada más.- Agachó la cabeza un tanto también, reincorporándose del todo en la cama y sentándose a su lado. Elliot tenía el ceño fruncido, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.- Escúchame…ella está bien, no es algo fácil pero los dos podréis con ello, así que deja de preocuparte tanto o acabarás poniéndote enfermo, ¿me escuchas?-. Terminó de hablar con un tono más serio y poco usual en él mientras con un rápido movimiento le revolvió el pelo con la mano, dejándolo despeinado y algo fuera de sí.- ¿Tu no eras quien presumía de ser un digno caballero Nightray, valiente que puede con todo, eh?

Le dirigió una mirada de enfado por aquel acto repentino, pero al ver la cara de convicción de su amigo no pudo evitar acabar suspirando y sonriendo medianamente. Y es que llevaba razón, desde el primer momento en que se levantó ese día no había parado de pensar en lo avergonzado que se sentía de sí mismo, en lo débil que se había sentido desde días atrás sabiendo que el día de su boda concertada se acercaba.

Su compromiso con Ada Vessalius se firmó cuando ellos apenas eran unos niños, especialmente la joven princesa. Años atrás un accidente en el que se vieron involucrados algunos miembros de la realeza dejó a los príncipes de los reinos sin antecesores, por lo que por alguna razón los reyes tuvieron que formar un pacto de nueva alianza entre reinos mediante el compromiso de sus hijos. Y ellos, que se habían criado como hermanos y no eran más que unos niños, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar. Al principio lo vieron como un juego, no era la primera vez que habían jugado a "padres y madres", pero a medida que fueron creciendo notaron como en el momento en que sus padres firmaron aquel acuerdo realmente les cortaron las alas de cuajo.

Durante años a medida que el momento se acercaba intentaron verse como algo más que hermanos o amigos, Elliot había sido todo un caballero con ella en muchas ocasiones, pero se conocían demasiado bien como para engañarse a ellos mismos. Para Elliot ella era la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, alguien con quien compartió su infancia en casi total plenitud, pero nunca llegó a amarla por más que lo intentó. Y para la princesa Ada, aquella de la que decían había heredado el don de la curiosidad y las ansias de ver mundo, aquel compromiso le había mermado las ganas de vivir desde los últimos años. Elliot no se perdonaba a sí mismo el provocarle ese sufrimiento, a pesar de que ni el mismo tenía la culpa.

Intentó hacer caso a su amigo cuando le dio aquel toque de atención y se deshizo de esos pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza, llevaba demasiado tiempo mentalizándose para la vida que le esperaría a partir del día siguiente, no iba a tirar por la borda todo ese esfuerzo justo ahora, al menos debía aguantar por ella.

Oz volvió a sus comentarios de siempre para darle ánimos, en breve deberían irse de nuevo a continuar con los preparativos antes de que el resto de invitados importantes llegase. Ambos chicos se levantaron de donde estaban, Elliot respiró hondo con algo más de fuerzas para continuar con aquel día mientras se dirigió hasta la puerta seguido del más bajo. Segundos antes de posar la mano sobre el pomo sintió como la puerta se abrió en sus narices sin darle tiempo más que a mirar quién había sido el culpable de aquello. Los pocos ánimos que había conseguido escasos minutos antes desaparecieron en el mismo momento en que vio a su hermana delante de él con la respiración agitada a causa de una carrera por el pasillo para llegar allí, además del ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

-Elliot… la princesa ha desaparecido.- Por un momento, los peores pensamientos que se le habían por la mente durante ese día volvieron a él con un leve sudor frio. Sintió como su amigo se había tensado igual que él a su espalda y también corría hacia la puerta, pero no se molestó en esperarlo ni a que Vanessa se apartase de la puerta mientras pasaba con paso ligero junto a ella obligándola a dejarle paso.

-¿Habéis mirado en todo el castillo?- Casi con un grito de voz se giró a ella un momento mientras avanzaba a zancadas por el pasillo, viendo como Oz salía tras él a la misma velocidad.

-E-estamos en ello… nadie la ha visto salir o entrar en ningún lugar del ala del castillo donde se encontraba.- La chica se veía extremadamente pálida a causa de la angustia, intentaba seguir a los chicos por el pasillo con las piernas temblorosas.

-Oz, quédate con ella y seguid buscando por el castillo, yo iré fuera.- Aligeró el paso en una carrera mientras se acomodó la capa sobre los hombros, haciendo que el cuello le tapase gran parte del rostro.

-¿Fuera? Pero si nadie la ha v-

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es capaz. No os preocupéis, si no está en el castillo la encontraré.- Y dicho esto salió disparado hacia las escaleras dejando atrás al chico algo perplejo y también lleno de preocupación.

Chasqueó la lengua en una maldición mientras atravesaba a la mayor velocidad que le permitían las piernas las grandes salas del castillo, que ya estaban repletas de adornos, mientras comprobaba con el revuelo de sirvientes y de guardias que efectivamente nadie había visto a la chica. No tardó en llegar corriendo al vestíbulo principal para salir por el gran portón principal ante la mirada perpleja de algunos de los sirvientes que aún seguían en el exterior. No era la primera vez que la chica había hecho cosas de ese estilo, pero lo único que esperaba es que tan sólo fuera una de sus escapadas como tantas otras y que no se le ocurriese ninguna locura.

Fuera casi lo deslumbró la luz del Sol que seguía brillando alto a pesar de que empezaba a caer la tarde, el jardín estaba repleto de guardias que habían empezado a buscar como locos por todos los rincones. Sabía de sobra que era inútil que la buscasen de esa forma cuando el principal entretenimiento que habían tenido de niños era saltar todas las barreras de seguridad del castillo a base de engaños y mil travesuras que solían venir de parte de Oz, razón principal para llevarse el odio de Vanessa desde que se conocen. Atravesó el jardín con grandes zancadas mientras se acomodaba la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza, si pretendía salir del castillo debía guardar las apariencias para que no se formase un revuelo por culpa del príncipe el día antes de su boda. Después de enfrentarse con uno de los guardias del portón exterior para que lo dejasen pasar a regañadientes cruzó las puertas con rapidez, encontrándose en la zona exterior del castillo y divisando la ciudad al otro lado de la carretera principal.

La capital de Leandros era famosa por tener los mejores herreros, dignos para los mejores guerreros del reino. En aquel día las calles ya estaban abarrotadas de gente que habían venido de reinos vecinos para presenciar la ceremonia que se daría al día siguiente en la catedral. Caminó entre las abarrotadas calles tapándose todo lo que pudo intentando pasar desapercibido entre la multitud o caminando por rincones fuera de la vista, daba suerte de que aquel día la muchedumbre estaba tan entretenida en sus propios asuntos que apenas prestaban atención a nadie más que no fuesen ellos mismos o el camino que debían seguir. Ni él mismo sabía con seguridad si de veras la chica se encontraba allí o donde podría buscarla siquiera entre tantos lugares en los que podría estar, pero decidió confiar en la corazonada que tenía presente desde que sus sospechas de que la princesa hiciera algo fuera de lo común ese día se cumplieron.

Las calles principales de la ciudad estaban llenas de adornos y de gente que anunciaba la ceremonia, incluso mercaderes de lugares lejanos habían aprovechado que la ciudad estaría abarrotada para vender cuanto más mejor. Se sintió cohibido al ver toda expectación por algo en lo que él era uno de los protagonistas, jamás le gustó esa sensación de sentirse en la cima de una pirámide con cientos de personas esperando expectantes a ver toda acción que hiciese. Y especialmente ese día en que sólo se hablaba de su boda se sentía más fuera de lugar que nunca, como si todo aquello no le incumbiese y no fuera más que otro mero espectador. Recorrió las calles intentando no prestar más atención de la necesaria a todos aquellos detalles, intentando alcanzar con la vista a todas las personas que participaban en aquel barullo de gente con fe de encontrar a quien buscaba, aunque sabía que con eso no bastaría. Siguiendo su corazonada acabó en el lugar que menos deseaba ver en ese momento pero al que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar, la Catedral Blanca que imperaba en el centro de la gran plaza de la ciudad. La gran cruz sobre la torre de esta podía verse desde toda la ciudad, y estar allí delante en ese momento le hizo sentirse insignificante, supuso que el día siguiente sería incluso peor. Desvió sus pensamientos en lo que debía centrarse y recorrió con la vista todo el lugar mientras se paseaba a zancadas rodeando la fachada del gran edificio, sosteniendo el borde de su capa con la mano para no descubrirse.

Durante varios minutos buscó sin descanso cerciorándose en cada cara o detalle que pudiera serle familiar, pero había tantísima gente que empezaba a darse por vencido. Acabó llegando a las grandes puertas de madera negra en la entrada de la catedral, las paredes blancas del gran edificio reflejaban la luz anaranjada del ocaso que aún estaba por empezar. Al sentir la brisa de la tarde bajo su capa se dio cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo buscándola del que pensaba, empezó a creer que su corazonada no había sido más que el fruto de sus preocupaciones. Levantó la mirada hacia lo alto de la catedral, desde allí parecía llegar hasta las nubes, y cerró los ojos rezando para que alguna señal le dijese que debía hacer ahora, o que al menos la angustia que crecía dentro de él dejase de crecer y le dejase pensar con claridad.

Permaneció así un rato hasta que finalmente decidió alejarse de allí, posiblemente se habría equivocado y la chica no había salido del castillo o simplemente la habían encontrado hace ya rato, al menos eso quería creer. Al bajar la cabeza giró sobre sus pasos, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz con desgana a la multitud que había estado mirando durante tanto rato, pero entonces algo que no estaba allí antes de dirigir la mirada al cielo le llamó la atención.

Una figura delgada cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa blanca de adornos dorados, simples pero elegantes, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención al ojo experto. La tela apenas dejaba detalles de la silueta de la figura, pero pudo darse cuenta de aquella persona miraba al cielo exactamente de la misma forma en la que él mismo había permanecido minutos antes allí. No quito ojo a aquella figura por varios segundos, despacio pero con decisión avanzó hacia ella hasta que se encontró cerca, lo suficiente como para notar la suave respiración del cuerpo que se escondía bajo la tela.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad? –Una suave voz surgió bajo la baja capucha en cuando el príncipe se paró a su lado sin darle tiempo a pensar que hacer siquiera. Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero al reconocer aquella voz sintió como todo el peso de la preocupación lo liberaba, llenándolo de alivio. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada al cielo mientras permanecía cerca de ella, se guardó para sí mismo cualquier palabra de reprimenda que hubiera podido darle en ese momento, pero la chica habló de nuevo antes de poder responder.- Sería maravilloso… casarse en un lugar así, sería como un cuento.

Al escuchar aquello volvió a dirigir la mirada al rostro que se escondía bajo la capucha, tan sólo dejando ver la punta de la nariz y sus labios.

-¿Este es el cuento que imaginaste? –Preguntó con su mismo tono de voz para dirigir una última mirada a lo alto, estirando el cuello para sentir el aire de la tarde entrar bajo su capucha.

-No, no realmente. Pero supongo que tendré que seguir esta nueva historia, tenga o no un final feliz.-Con estas palabras la chica llevó sus manos a la tela que cubría su rostro y la dejó caer hacia atrás con delicadeza, haciendo un ruido sordo al resbalar por sus cabellos dorados. A pesar de lo triste de sus palabras no dejaba entre ver un solo deje de tristeza o preocupación. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la luz de la tarde reflejada en la pared del edificio mientras aun miraba al cielo, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Guardó silencio y se limitó a observarla sintiéndose aliviado una vez más, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. Tras varios minutos en silencio alzó su mano frente a ella, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ven conmigo.-La chica lo miró con cierta curiosidad, mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes verdes.- Yo soy ahora el que quiere escaparse.

Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente la chica asintió con una sonrisa algo tímida mientras tomaba su mano, dejándose llevar por él a través de los callejones que rodeaban la catedral y perdiéndose en ellos.

En más de una ocasión siendo niños jugaron a sortear la vigilancia del castillo y se perdían por las calles de la ciudad, confundiéndose con los demás niños donde nadie tenía que llamarles príncipe o princesa, aquella sensación les encantaba a pesar de las duras regañinas que tenían que soportar siempre que volvían al castillo después de horas perdidos sin saber de ellos. Aquel día era el último en el que podrían disfrutar de esa sensación nunca más, por lo que podrían soportar cualquier castillo que les infligiesen. No supieron decir las horas que perdieron aquel día simplemente en la compañía del otro y su anonimato, fundiéndose entre la multitud que disfrutaba de las fiestas que ya empezaban a celebrarse en honor de ambos, curiosamente incluso llegaron a disfrutar de aquello. Cuando aún pensaban en seguir paseando por el lugar casi se cruzan de golpe con un grupo de soldados reales que habían empezado a rondar las calles, casi pasaban desapercibido entre la multitud pero cuando los príncipes los vieron notaron al instante que estaban buscándolos. Y es que no se habían percatado hasta entonces en lo tarde que se les había hecho, en el cielo ya empezaban a verse algunas estrellas fundiéndose entre la mezcla del azul y el anaranjado de los últimos rayos de Sol.

Decidieron volver al castillo esquivando a los pequeños grupos de guardias que habían salido en su busca, que empezaban a volverse numerosos, y tomaron los pequeños caminos entre callejuelas hasta que lograron salir del bullicio del interior de la ciudad. En vez de dirigirse directamente al castillo cogieron un camino que bordeaba la muralla exterior, tomándose los últimos minutos de aquella temporal libertad. Desde aquel lugar podía verse como el Sol empezaba a esconderse tras los edificios más altos de la ciudad y el bosque que la rodeaba a lo lejos. En el centro de la ciudad podía oírse la música que había empezado a sonar a causa de la última fiesta antes de la boda real, además del bullicio de la gente que se había acumulado allí, incluso ya empezaban a encenderse antorchas y lámparas por las calles que ya habían dejado de ser bañadas por la luz del Sol. Durante su escapada habían hablado de temas triviales, ignorando por completo su situación o el compromiso, intentando vivir aquellas horas como las de un día cualquiera de sus pasadas aventuras fuera de las paredes del castillo. Pero ahora que se encontraban alejados del ruido de la gente simplemente se dedicaron a caminar el uno junto al otro en silencio, escuchando desde lejos la música de las fiestas.

-Hacía mucho que no visitábamos la ciudad de esta forma, como tu hermano se entere seguro que no nos hablará en días por no haber contado con él.-Elliot llevaba una media sonrisa en la cara, cualquier indicio de su malestar parecía haberse borrado por completo, y lo cierto es que parecía que ni el mismo recordaba ya sus malos pensamientos. La princesa, que había dejado su cabello suelto y ahora ondeaba con la brisa de la noche que empezaba a caer, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa indescifrable al igual que en el momento en el que se encontró con ella a puertas de la catedral.

-¿Crees que podremos volver a repetir esto? –La chica se adelantó unos pasos y hablaba mientras prestaba toda su atención a los detalles que la rodeaban, con la vista fija en la ciudad y sus luces.- La ciudad es tan bonita cuando toda la gente está festejando…

-No lo sé.-Él se limitaba a mirarla a ella o a bajar la mirada, con una mano apoyada en su cinturón.- Puede que esta sea la última vez que podamos volver aquí de esta forma. A un príncipe no se le echa tanto en falta como a un rey.

-…Entiendo.-La chica paró en seco y se acercó al borde del camino con ambas manos entrelazadas a su espalda, sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír.- En ese caso atesoraré este día en mi memoria y jamás lo olvidaré. Al menos siempre me quedará este recuerdo.

Mantuvo la mirada posada en ella, entretenido en ver como se movían los mechones de su pelo con el viento mientras se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo al escuchar las palabras de la chica. A pesar de que nada podía delatarla en el tono de su voz, él la conocía perfectamente y era capaz de ver a través de cada palabra y llegar hasta sus pensamientos, sabía que ella llevaba escondida dentro de un fuerte caparazón desde hacía mucho tiempo y que dentro de este seguía retorciéndose aunque no lo mostrase. Y precisamente por ello admiraba lo fuerte que era para seguir sujetando ese escudo suyo a pesar de lo agotada que estaba. En no podía ser menos, debía aguantar por los dos si era necesario.

-Ada.- La llamó por su nombre, pero sin esperar una respuesta simplemente se acercó a ella, mirando el horizonte.- No está entre mis propósitos de convertirme en rey el aferrarme a las normas que rigen la hipocresía de nobleza, ni pienso convertirme en un capitán o un carcelero. Lo único que quiero es poder dar la felicidad justa a cada uno de los que vivan bajo mi poder. Y por eso no pienso hacer que este castillo sea tu jaula.

-… ¿Por qué asumirías todo ese riesgo por mí?-Continuaba mirando el horizonte fijamente.- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes ningún deseo, ni un sueño que cumplir?

Quedó varios segundos pensativo, sin cambiar su expresión y su tono.- Puede que yo ya no tenga ningún deseo, o simplemente los que tengo están infundados en cuentos de hadas. Al menos me conformaré si puedo ayudar a cumplir los de los que me rodean.

La chica permaneció en silencio mientras lo escuchaba, se había girado a mirarlo aun con esa expresión inescrutable que parecía tocada por la inocencia. Al encontrarse con los ojos azules del joven mirándola directamente no pudo más que sonreír de forma amplia y sincera, como no había hecho en todo el día. Se giró completamente frente a él para contestarle.- He sido una estúpida, una completa estúpida…-Quiso decir algo más, pero por alguna razón las palabras no lograron salir de sus labios. Rió tras una pequeña pausa, dedicándole una mirada de cariño. – Volvamos al castillo, ya nos hemos escapado lo suficiente por hoy, mañana es un día importante…

El chico no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa, mientras caminando el uno al otro volvieron a emprender su marcha hacia las puertas del castillo.

La noche acababa de caer y sobre ellos las estrellas ya brillaban con fuerza, las únicas luces que podían verse eran las que iluminaban las fiestas de la ciudad y las antorchas que señalaban el camino hacia el castillo. Tras varios minutos caminando en silencio, ambos mucho más tranquilos en sus pensamientos llegaron junto a las grandes puertas principales del castillo. Mantuvieron cierta distancia para no ser vistos, ya que la entrada estaba repleta de guardias casi desesperados ante la desaparición de los príncipes. Compartieron una mirada cómplice sabiendo el castigo que podría caerles a ambos en cuanto los reyes y los demás los viesen cruzar las puertas, no se hacían una idea de cómo podría estar la situación en el castillo. Respiraron hondo y finalmente se decidieron a acercarse al lugar, pero justo en el momento en que los guardias casi gritaron de júbilo al verlos, un fogonazo seguido de una oleada de gritos los paró en seco.

Elliot se giró hacia la fuente de aquello, inconscientemente había agarrado el brazo de Ada y la había acercado por completo a él. Unos edificios de la ciudad estaban envueltos en una columna de fuego, segundos antes nada daba indicio de que aquello pudiese pasar. Lo que le dejó helada la sangre a todos los presentes fue ver como poco segundos después, un rayo de fuego rosáceo salió desde la profundidad de la oscuridad del cielo en la lejanía y cayó sobre la ciudad, envolviendo aún más casas en aquellas llamas que en pocos segundos crecieron hasta lo alto formando enormes columnas. Los gritos de toda la ciudad empezaron a oírse con más claridad, haciendo que el terror invadiese el cuerpo de quien lo escuchase.

No podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para cerciorarse de que aquel fuego que había aparecido de la nada era real. Dio gracias de que aquello no hubiera atacado al centro de la ciudad donde ahora todos estaban reunidos, pero el miedo invadió su cuerpo con el mero pensamiento de que aquello, fuese lo que fuese, acabase quemando toda la ciudad. Dirigió una mirada fugaz al cielo de la noche, intentando hallar aquello que lo habría provocado todo, pero no pudo ver nada más que estrellas que empezaban a ser ocultadas por el humo del fuego que devoraba los edificios. Ambos príncipes fueron arrastrados dentro de las murallas del castillo a mano de los guardias, gritos de socorro y alarma inundaban la noche junto a los gritos de los ciudadanos haciendo que los habitantes del castillo saliesen al jardín principal o a los balcones más altos por mera curiosidad. Elliot intentó zafarse del agarre de los guardias, si de algo tenía intención no era el quedarse escondido dentro del castillo cuando su pueblo estaba en peligro, pero le fue imposible deshacerse del agarre. Pudo ver a su hermana en el umbral de las puertas del castillo, además de a un apresurado Oz que ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos con una expresión entre miedo y alivio de verlos. Cuando intentó desviar la mirada por última vez hacia la ciudad, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una sombra enorme que manchó el cielo nocturno por un segundo para luego desaparecer, como si hubiese sido mero producto de su imaginación.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando?! ¡Aún podríais haber estado allí y ser pasto de las llamas o algo peor! –Sus oídos se llenaron de las palabras de Vanessa y Oz casi al unísono, parecía que al menos ambos tenían en común la preocupación de ser el hermano mayor.

Dentro del castillo todo era una conmoción, todos los invitados habían salido de sus habitaciones y asustados miraban por las ventanas el caos que vivía la ciudad. La guardia real había acudido en ayuda del pueblo para apagar las llamas, pero de nuevo una llamarada había caído del cielo y había incendiado otra gran parte de la ciudad, aquello parecía un infierno de los que sólo podían ocurrir en los cuentos de terror. Vanessa había intentado por todos los medios el mantener la calma dentro del castillo, intentó convencer a su hermano en vano de permanecer en el interior junto con Ada, pero en cuanto lo perdió de vista el príncipe ya estaba armado y listo para salir en caballo, al menos dejó que Oz lo acompañase si así su hermana se quedaba algo más tranquila.

-No sé qué es lo que piensas hacer allí, pero más te vale volver entero, ¿me oyes?-. Vanessa estaba aún más pálida, le temblaron las manos cuando ayudó a su hermano a preparar su montura.

-La que tiene que permanecer entera eres tú, y mantener la calma.-Acomodó su espada en el cinturón y subió al caballo, a pesar de que él mismo estaba asustado por lo ocurrido era incapaz de quedarse quieto mirando.- Volveremos en cuanto logremos solucionar esto, te lo prometo.

Agarró la mano de su hermana antes de partir de forma tranquilizadora al despedirse y ambos salieron de las caballerizas, pasando por un gran pasillo localizado en el gran jardín interior. Todo olía a quemado incluso allí, y aun se escuchaban con claridad los gritos de la población. A cada segundo que pasaba sintió que el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho de la angustia. Estaban a punto de salir por una de las puertas exteriores y los caballos hacían resonar sus pasos por el suelo de piedra con fuerza, pero a medida que se acercaban al umbral los animales empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-Elliot, espera.- La voz del joven a su espalda hizo que se parase en seco, estaba tan ensimismado en salir de allí que no se había dado cuenta de la situación de los animales. Pero en cuanto se hizo el silencio en el lugar escuchó algo que volvió a darle un escalofrío. Un crujir de piedras que resonaba como un eco por todo el lugar, el sonido de algo arrastrándose en algún lugar del castillo. Cuando ambos escucharon aquello se miraron y sin esperar un segundo más salieron galopantes por el portón hacia el jardín. Una vez tuvieron la distancia necesaria para ver con claridad se giraron, pero lo que no esperaban era que aquello que les hizo parar sus caballos de nuevo se presentase ante ellos tan claramente.

Unas garras enormes agarraban los torreones más altos del castillo, una mancha negra sobre la pared blanca que aún era visible a pesar de ser de noche, un extraño cuerpo que se retorcía sobre sus extremidades mientras se agarraba a la piedra blanca. Con un suave movimiento se dejó ver bajo lo que parecían unas grandes alas sobre su cuerpo, y unos enormes ojos de color violáceo que brillaban con una luz sobrenatural dirigieron su mirada hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los jóvenes. Y entonces, con un movimiento fugaz como el rayo aquella sombra saltó de la pared y extendió sus enormes alas sobre su cuerpo, dejándose caer en el aire sobre las columnas más bajas del castillo, volando hacia ellos. Elliot sintió que se le helaba la sangre, al igual que a su amigo a su lado, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para reaccionar y apretar las riendas cuando vio aquello que parecía sacado de sus mayores fantasías de niño, aquello que todos habían dicho siempre de ser no más que una leyenda o un cuento infantil. Un enorme dragón negro estaba volando hacia ellos sobre el castillo.

Ambos chicos lograron al fin reaccionar e hicieron sonar las riendas, cabalgaron a toda velocidad por el jardín sintiendo el peso de la criatura caer sobre ellos. Cuando volvieron a girarse la criatura seguía ahí, mucho más cerca, tanto que pudieron ver como abría unas grandes fauces llenas de colmillos puntiagudos y una luz empezó a formarse en el fondo de su garganta. Elliot reconoció aquello al instante y avisó a su amigo para separarse mientras cabalgaron aún más rápido, separando sus caminos sin acercarse al castillo. En pocos segundos volvió a sentir el fogonazo que vio cuando todo aquello comenzó, pero esta vez sintió como el rayo de luz pasaba justo a su lado, sintiendo un calor sofocante mientras el fuego empezó a destruir la vegetación del jardín. La llamarada cesó antes de lo esperado, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozar gran parte del jardín. Suspiró de alivió cuando después de buscarlo con la mirada vio a Oz a lo lejos, más allá de la llamarada de fuego, pero vio claramente su expresión de miedo mientras le dirigió una mirada fugaz de vuelta. Cuando se giró hacía la fuente del ataque comprendió la preocupación de su amigo; la criatura estaba siguiéndolo. Cada vez estaba más confundido por la situación, aun no podía creer lo que veía, pero intentó pensar con la cabeza fría y confirmar sus sospechas. Hizo señales a Oz para separarse de él y quedarse en el castillo, él continuó galopando sin descanso hasta atravesar la puerta del jardín en dirección a la ciudad bajo la mirada de terror de todas las personas de su alrededor.

Aquella criatura parecía querer algo de él y si era así debía alejarla del castillo a toda costa, debía protegerlos a todos le costase lo que le costase aunque tuviese que hacer de señuelo. La ciudad estaba devastada, la mayoría de los ciudadanos habían sido evacuados a las cercanías del castillo pero aún quedaban algunos que se negaban a abandonar sus casas o estaban demasiado asustados como para reaccionar. El dragón lo seguía desde lo alto, con las alas extendidas y dejando ver su cuerpo de escamas negras gracias a la luz de las llamas. Unas plumas negras y brillantes cubrían la membrana de sus alas así como su cola, fundiéndose con las escamas. Sus ojos violetas seguían clavados en el príncipe que cabalgaba, ahora brillaban aún más por la luz del fuego.

Sabía que seguir ese camino no era buena idea, pero atravesar la ciudad era el camino más rápido para alejarse de ella cuanto antes. Galopó entre las llamas y los escombros del lugar, dando gracias de que la criatura no volviese atacar la ciudad estando en esa situación. Tras varios minutos de persecución llegó hasta la entrada de la ciudad, donde las casas estaban intactas y los ciudadanos se agolpaban en las calles, debido al miedo de que sus casas ardiesen. Al pasar entre ellos escuchó gritos de terror, pero mandó abrir la puerta de la ciudad con rapidez con un grito, para luego salir de allí a toda velocidad.

No sabía a donde dirigirse, lo único que tenía claro es que no podía dejar que aquello atacase a nadie más, por lo que se inmergió en el bosque de rodeaba la ciudad siguiendo el camino del rio. Tras varios minutos galopando se sintió sin aire y con la garganta seca, tuvo que disminuir el paso ya que apenas podía ver nada por la oscuridad y la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los árboles. Cabalgó pegado al río y al claro que se formaba alrededor de él, cuando volvió a girarse hacia la criatura se quedó helado al ver que había dejado de seguirle. El pánico se apoderó de él al pensar que podría haber vuelto a la ciudad, se paró en seco con intención de girarse y volver pero antes de poder hacer nada sintió como era empujado junto con su montura a causa de un azote negro que lo mandó lejos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el suelo y dolorido a causa del impacto, su montura estaba al igual que él en un sitio más alejado, y un nuevo fogonazo había aparecido tras él y llegaba hasta más adelante siguiendo el camino del rio. Al alzar la mirada mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento como podía vio a la criatura justo delante de él, con las alas replegadas sobre su cuerpo y las garras casi del tamaño de él clavadas en la tierra. Ahora que lo tenía justo delante comprobó casi horrorizado que su tamaño era aun mayor de lo que pensaba incluso teniendo las alas replegadas. No tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando la criatura se abalanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas, arrastrándose por el suelo. Llevó su mano hasta su cintura pero su espada ya no estaba allí, dirigió la mirada con rapidez por el lugar y se alegró de encontrarla no muy lejos junto a su montura. Con un traspié se abalanzó sobre ella mientras sentía las garras del dragón buscarlo detrás de él. Corrió por el único camino que el fuego dejaba libre junto al río, sin darse cuenta había llegado a un pequeño molino que parecía inhabitado y decidió usarlo como su único refugio. Apenas pudo llegar a él cuando sintió como era sacudido de nuevo y lanzado por los aires, acabando chocando contra la pared con una fuerza que lo dejó aturdido.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, respirando entrecortadamente y con un fuerte dolor en las costillas que apenas le dejaba respirar, el ambiente cargado de humo con el fuego que se extendía alrededor le dejaba sin aire. La sombra negra pronto se presentó de nuevo frente a él, y cuando esta vez decidió volver a encararlo con la espada desenvainada se encontró con los brillantes ojos del dragón mirándolo fijamente, estaba a apenas un par de menos. Se quedó sin respiración en ese momento en que le devolvió la mirada, como si algo electrizante lo paralizase al perderse en sus orbes oscuros. Y justo en ese momento la criatura se paralizó también con las garras a penas a unos centímetros de él en medio de un ataque. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse y se extrañó por aquella extraña calma, pero no desaprovechó la situación y en cuanto volvió en sí arremetió contra la criatura clavando su espada en su pecho. El dragón despertó con un grito de agonía saliendo de su garganta, intentando quitarse al príncipe de encima con sus garras en un movimiento más torpe que el anterior, dándole tiempo a arremeter contra él una vez más mientras se alejaba, cortando tajos profundos sobre sus extremidades, esquivando un nuevo ataque cortando directamente en la palma de la garra de la criatura.

En ese momento la criatura pareció confundirse y se alejó de él todo lo que pudo, el brillo en sus ojos se había apagado levemente mientras continuaba soltando alaridos de dolor. El príncipe intentó perseguirlo pero fue lanzado contra el suelo con un golpe aún más fuerte que lo dejó tendido en el suelo con la cabeza dándole vueltas durante varios segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como la criatura abrió las alas torpemente para emprender vuelo de nuevo, pero en aquel momento parecía tan confundido como él mismo. Sus alas chocaron contra algunos árboles que seguían ardiendo, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Intentó seguir el vuelo del dragón con la mirada pero la vista empezó a fallarle y quedó ciego por unos segundos, sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de responder por el cansancio y el dolor que sentía.

Tras varios segundos allí sin fuerzas siquiera para pensar se levantó a duras penas apoyándose con la espada en el suelo, y aunque intentó encontrar algún indicio de la criatura en el cielo no pudo más que ver humo y fuego que empezaba a extinguirse. Avanzó por donde había venido siguiendo el rio, cuya agua estaba llena de ramas y escombros debido a todos los destrozos del lugar. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y lo único que deseaba era que la cosa hubiese mejorado en el castillo, que el dragón no hubiese vuelto hacia allí y que al menos su lucha hubiese servido de algo, a pesar de que todo aquello le siguiese pareciendo imposible.

Caminó arrastrando los pies durante varios minutos hasta que divisó su montura a lo lejos, pero antes de desviarse del camino una mancha oscura sobre el agua hizo que desviara su atención. A pesar de lo cansados que tenía los ojos se paró un momento en la orilla viendo aquella mancha flotando, parecía un cúmulo de tela mojada que se enganchaba entre las ramas de la orilla mientras el fluir del rio se lo llevaba. Se acercó con algo de dificultad, pero su corazón casi se para cuándo vio un brazo ensangrentado aparecer bajo la tela mojada. Corrió hacia la orilla casi cayendo en el agua por el impulso y rápidamente agarró aquel cuerpo que flotaba en el agua, justo cuando amenazaba con hundirse de nuevo en la parte profunda del río.

Cuando lo levantó se sorprendió al notar el peso liviano que era aquel cuerpo que había aparecido flotando. Lo sacó con cuidado del agua con un nudo en la garganta mientras desenredaba la tela roja que lo cubría. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y llenas de sangre, el mal presentimiento no hacía más que aumentar a medida que quitaba la capa que lo cubría. Cuando al fin logró deshacerse de ella, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al rostro lleno de heridas que había bajo ella. Un chico delgado y de rasgos finos, su pelo negro y largo estaba alborotado y se pegaba a su cuerpo al estar mojado. Se acercó a él y se alivió al ver que su pecho subía y bajaba aunque con dificultad. Pasó una mano por su rostro para quitar el pelo que lo tapaba, notando que allí también estaba lleno de heridas, y con el leve roce de su fría piel sintió un escalofrió. Y entonces, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que aquel chico abrió los ojos con aquel contacto, llegando a ver unos profundos orbes oscuros.

* * *

~Capítulo corregido~

Ah~ Ahora si que puedo comentar en condiciones este capítulo.

Ante todo, muchísimas gracias especialmente a Lile99 , desamparo y Alfie Eldenstein por sus reviews y demás, me hicieron mucha ilusión con tan solo un prólogo corto escrito ;A; Espero haber cumplido con vuestras expectativas, y por supuesto con la de todos los demás lectores del fic, muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Ay, este capítulo me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza y aun me los sigue dando, siento que me quedó demasiado largo y complejo al final pero OTL al menos cumplió su función como regalo de cumpleaños...el próximo capítulo planeo subirlo entre mediados y finales de Agosto a más tardar, así que intentaré dedicarle más tiempo a todos los siguientes para ir mejorando y así poder ir mostrándoos esta historia tal como quiero! No puedo decir mucho más del capítulo siguiente, solamente que harán aparición bastantes personajes y espero poder desarrollarlos todos tan bien como quiero...hasta entonces, de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por leer y no dudeis en dejar reviews con cualquier comentario o crítica, todo lo que me ayude a mejorar será bienvenido~!

Nos leemos~


End file.
